I Can't Sleep
by homin charm
Summary: Changmin terjaga. Mimpi buruk yang berulang? ini bukan pertanda baik kurasa. Homin love 3


**I Can't Sleep**

Changmin menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Mimpi buruk sepertinya.

"Hah!" Changmin terjaga dan menghela napas. Dirasakannya sebuah pelukan melingkar dipinggangnya. Rupanya Yunho memeluknya sepanjang malam.

"hyungg…" ucapnya pelan sambil menggoncang lembut bahu kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya Yunho tidak menyadari panggilan Changmin karena dia masih terlelap dengan mulut menganga.

"…." Ulang Changmin. Kali ini dia menarik-narik piyama Yunho dengan sedikit kuat.

"ummm.. apaaa baby… ini masih malam kaannnnn" balas Yunho masih memejamkan mata namun tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada Changmin.

Changmin melepas paksa pelukan itu dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Yunho terkesiap saat merasakan Changmin yang meloloskan diri dari dekapannya. Matanya kini benar-benar terbuka.

"mimpi buruk lagi euhm..?" ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala Changmin. Kali ini dia memposisikan dirinya duduk sama seperti Changmin.

Changmin menatapnya sayu dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada namja tampan itu. Yahhh seperti inilah Changmin sebenarnya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang dapat menunjukkan afeksi secara langsung di hadapan orang-orang, namun lain cerita bila dia hanya berdua dengan Yunho. Seperti saat ini. Sifat evilnya yang tersohor(?) itu sepertinya menguap entah kemana.

"mau kubuatkan cokelat hangat baby?" bisik Yunho.

Bukannya menjawab, Changmin malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela leher Yunho. Yunho tersenyum. Kemudian mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdiam dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit.

"hyungg.."

"umm.."

"maaf sudah membangunkanmu"

"….."

"sekarang aku sudah tenang, kita tidur lagi ne…" ucap Changmin sambil memberikan puppy eyes-nya pada Yunho.

Yunho melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Perlahan yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Changmin.

"hyungghhhh.." ucap Changmin merona. Cepat-cepat disembunyikannya wajah malunya(?) dibawah selimut.

Yunho pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan maknae tercintanya. Dan di detik kemudian dia ikut membaringkan kembali tubuhnya. Suasana hening di menit-menit kemudian. Sepertinya Changmin sudah kembali tertidur. Namun Yunho masih terjaga.

"fiuhhh.. sekarang malah aku yang tidak bisa tidur" gumam Yunho.

Dia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya gelisah. Lalu pluk! Dia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Changmin memeluknya.

"aku juga tidak bisa tidur hyung.." bisik Changmin lirih dari bawah selimutnya. Memang sedari tadi Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan Changmin yang menatapnya.

"kukira kau sudah tidur Minnie.." ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus pipi maknae.

"bagaimana ini hyung, padahal kita ada jadwal besok pagi kan?"

"ah!" tiba-tiba Yunho teringat sesuatu.

Changmin menatapnya bingung.

"baby, schedule besok diundur minggu depan. Tadi manajer hyung yang bilang tapi aku lupa menyampaikannya kepadamu.."

"benarkah?" Changmin antusias.

"jadi tidak masalah kalau kita tidak tidur sekarang?"

"iya baby…"

Changmin tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah Yunho yang sepertinya menjadi 'mencurigakan'. Karena kemudian Yunho mulai senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Sinyal alarm sepertinya berbunyi di kepala Changmin.

"hyung, aku.. ehm.. jangan macam-macam ok! Aku serius.." ucap Changmin terbata-bata.

"macam-macam? Memangnya aku mau apa minnie….." ucap Yunho dengan nada seduktif.

Oke fix! sepertinya alarm Changmin benar, karena sekarang muka Yunho terlihat bernafsu. eh?

"yak! Jung Yunho.. kau.."

Belum selesai Changmin berkata-kata, Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Reflek Changmin pun berupaya menahan wajah kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya. Namun sepertinya Changmin lupa kalau tangan Yunho bebas.

"akh!" pekik Changmin tertahan ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh 'sesuatu' dibawah sana.

Yunho nyegir jahil dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"arghhhh…. Lepasssssssssss…. Yunhoooooo!" keluh Changmin dari bawah selimut.

Namun kemudian, suara keluhan tadi berganti dengan desah tidak jelas yang memenuhi ruangan.

"who's the boss Minnie? Eummmmm…." Ucap Yunho yang entah sedang melakukan apa dibawah selimut.

**-END-**

Huahhhh…. Done. Sorry kalau ada yang mengharapkan ceritanya berlanjut.

Hehehehehehe authornya lugu nih… nggak ngerti yang begituan *PLAKKK* *pencitraan sok polos*

Seperti biasa…. Dimohon reviewnya. ^^


End file.
